fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Kite and the Vampire(?)
7:22:38 PM The Tower: o! You come back into Song's Heart, make a beeline to your room and find Murr waiting. 7:23:29 PM *** Kite pets her kitty and feeds him bacon! She had to go pick up bacon on the way over! *** 7:25:18 PM The Tower: He makes his small cat noises at you, which are always very low and vaguely threatening! He doesn't even accept the bacon at first. 7:25:53 PM Kite: I am extremely glad to see you. I missed you very much. 7:26:03 PM *** Kite cajoles him into taking the bacon! She has Offerings! *** 7:26:27 PM *** Kite would also love to pet him and brush him if he wants. *** 7:27:51 PM The Tower: He makes a show of snubbing you but can't really maintain it for long, not with pettings and bacon. 7:28:17 PM *** Kite spoils Murr rotten. *** 7:33:40 PM The Tower: After about an hour, there's a knock on the door. 7:33:50 PM Kite: Come in. 7:36:49 PM The Tower: It's Answorn, who comes in. "Heard you finally got back. I talked to Ander. He gave me... Um. Lord Carrick." 7:38:31 PM Kite: I was going to check on you next. 7:39:51 PM The Tower: Answorn: Still alive, so far. 7:40:44 PM Kite: Yes. I had to apologize to my cat. Next time I will bring him along. 7:42:23 PM Kite: What, if anything, did I miss while away? 7:42:44 PM The Tower: Answorn: That's fair. He was a good cat. Very well behaved. 7:42:52 PM The Tower: Answorn: Not a whole lot, really. 7:43:20 PM The Tower: Answorn: Just normal teleporting tentacle cat stuff. 7:43:32 PM Kite: As to Carrick, he has been eating well and his looks have improved somewhat. Particularly since he was given a bath, his fur has been significantly glossier. 7:43:42 PM Kite: I hope Murr did not hog the bed too much. 7:43:58 PM The Tower: Answorn: ... Ander said you found him a tube in a space cathedral. 7:44:20 PM Kite: Correct. 7:45:56 PM The Tower: Answorn: ... I suppose he might be able to tell me more when he un-rats. But any other salient details you can think of at the moment? 7:46:40 PM Kite: Yes. 7:47:13 PM *** Kite tells him about Ander's problem with the brand and seeing the god, and especially the bit where they want to use the Key on it. *** 7:47:38 PM The Tower: Answorn: .... interesting. 7:49:17 PM The Tower: Answorn: It's all tied up with the Key. 7:50:22 PM The Tower: Answorn: .... that doesn't connect any dots yet, but all data is useful. 7:50:41 PM Kite: Yes. 7:51:00 PM *** Kite scritches Murr absent-mindedly. *** 7:51:17 PM Kite: I hope that the Key is in a secure location. I recommend that you not reveal it to anyone. 7:52:43 PM The Tower: It's safe, but yes, you're right. 7:53:15 PM | Edited 7:53:17 PM Kite: I suppose he must be unratted. 7:54:44 PM The Tower: Answorn: There's no rush. 7:55:21 PM Kite: ... I am not sure whether I want him to learn a valuable lesson, or simply feel his most suitable form is rat. 7:55:42 PM The Tower: Answorn: I just mean he's much easier to manage and keep hidden like this. 7:56:34 PM Kite: And I am referring to his personality. 7:58:14 PM The Tower: Answorn chuckles. 7:58:44 PM Kite: I am extremely curious as to how long he was in the crystal. 7:59:25 PM The Tower: Answorn: This is the main question right now. Was he replaced? 8:00:32 PM Kite: I believe so. 8:00:51 PM The Tower: Answorn: And for how long. 8:02:25 PM Kite: I believe it may have been some time. 8:04:01 PM The Tower: Answorn nods, thoughtfully. 8:04:10 PM Kite: You may have been chasing the double all along. 8:06:11 PM The Tower: Answorn: Almost certainly. 8:06:49 PM Kite: However, he was complicit in dealing with the Dusk Lily. 8:06:59 PM Kite: So you may still wish to arrest him and pressure him for details. Is that how that works? 8:07:45 PM The Tower: Answorn: That's how it's supposed to work. But first I need to get the real Carrick safely sequestered away. 8:08:59 PM *** Kite hands him a rat in a cage. *** 8:14:03 PM The Tower: ((despite all his rage.)) 8:14:10 PM Kite: He is quite safe. 8:14:14 PM Kite: And he is very fond of fruit. 8:14:44 PM Kite: Be sure to change his bedding frequently. 8:18:22 PM The Tower: Answorn: Will do. Thanks for following up on that lead. I'll still need some time to process all the information.... but I think it'll be useful 8:19:13 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:19:34 PM Kite: I am surprised Murr does not object to his presence. 8:20:29 PM The Tower: Answorn: He can probably smell that he's not a real rat. 8:21:21 PM Kite: That does make sense. 8:21:37 PM Kite: I cannot tell much difference. Occasionally he does attempt to read his bedding. 8:24:51 PM The Tower: Answorn: Your sense of smell isn't as strong as Murr's. 8:25:30 PM The Tower: He gives the big cat a scritch. "But I should be off. Glad to see you back." 8:26:26 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:26:37 PM Kite: Thank you for caring for Murr. ... I owe you one. 8:31:27 PM The Tower: Answorn: Ah, it was nothing. He's a good cat. 8:32:40 PM Kite: He was very annoyed with me. He may be beginning to forgive me, however. 8:34:37 PM The Tower: Answorn: He's a cat. He's not really mad. Just wants you to fuss over him. 8:36:13 PM Kite: I am extremely happy to fuss over him. 8:36:16 PM Kite: Are you all right? 8:45:49 PM | Edited 8:48:38 PM The Tower: Answorn: Oh, I'm fine. Better than I have been in a while. Just eager to start putting this all together. Then I can stop being dead. 8:48:14 PM Kite: Yes. I would be very upset to be confined in this way. Though you can become an animal when you wish, so perhaps that eases the burden. 8:48:57 PM The Tower: Answorn: It helps, I can't lie. 8:50:23 PM Kite: I think I would like to be ratted to see how it feels. 8:52:37 PM The Tower: Answorn: .... the fur is very nice, can't lie. 8:52:48 PM The Tower: There's another knock on your door! 8:52:58 PM Kite: Come in. 8:55:29 PM The Tower: It's Irwin! "Got a message for you, Kite." 8:55:37 PM Kite: What is it? 8:55:40 PM The Tower: He hands you a sealed envelope. 8:56:17 PM *** Kite takes it and opens it. *** 8:57:54 PM The Tower: It's from Ksthic! 8:58:17 PM *** Kite reads! *** 9:09:20 PM The Tower: It's terse, which... he's usually terse. He's asking you to meet him for breakfast at a restaurant tomorrow. 9:11:29 PM The Tower: You know the place, he's taken you there a few times. 9:11:48 PM The Tower: Great pancakes. 9:12:06 PM Kite: Ksthic wants to have breakfast with me. Pancakes. 9:12:21 PM *** Kite turns to Murr. "I will bring home some extra bacon. If you are good." *** 9:13:18 PM The Tower: Answorn: Well, I'll leave you to it. He won't get too affectionate while I'm here. I'll talk to you soon. 9:13:27 PM The Tower: He leaves with Carrick! 9:14:33 PM *** Kite waves. *** 3:28:20 PM The Tower: So! Do you meet up with your mentor for pancakes the next morning? 3:29:01 PM *** Kite does! *** 3:30:18 PM *** Kite is very cheerful about it. *** 3:32:02 PM The Tower: They are very good pancakes! 3:32:15 PM *** Kite quite likes pancakes. *** 3:40:24 PM The Tower: Ksthic: HOw you doing, kiddo? 3:40:48 PM Kite: Quite well. I am enjoying being an adventurer. 3:42:39 PM The Tower: Ksthic: Apparently you went out of town? 3:43:07 PM Kite: Yes. 3:43:31 PM Kite: ... I believe I am helping my group stay on a more positive ethical path than they otherwise might. 3:46:43 PM The Tower: Ksthic grins. "Welcome to being an adventuring paladin, Kite." 3:47:05 PM Kite: I have no objections. 3:56:17 PM Kite: I feel I am providing a useful service. 3:57:13 PM The Tower: Ksthic: Oh, no doubt. Canto's pretty happy with you, too. 3:58:28 PM Kite: He is? 4:02:02 PM The Tower: Ksthic: Absolutely. 4:02:57 PM Kite: ... how does one tell? 4:09:23 PM The Tower: Kysthic looks at you. "Even Meks have tells if you look for them. You'll get the hang of it after a couple of decades." 4:11:23 PM Kite: Generally they are not harder to read than other humanoids. I do not know him well enough to tell easily. 4:19:14 PM The Tower: Kysthic: You remember Liria Franz? 4:19:44 PM Kite: ((Do I?)) 4:22:09 PM The Tower: You do! She was another Paladin initiate -- a human woman you got on with pretty well. 4:22:37 PM Kite: Yes. 4:27:59 PM *** Kite absolutely demolishes the pancakes. *** 4:32:11 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Heard from her lately? ((You haven't, not for months, at least.)) 4:33:29 PM Kite: No, I have not. Not for some months. 4:33:35 PM Kite: Why? 4:36:04 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Her master hasn't heard from her either. Not for awhile. She asked me to ask you. 4:37:39 PM Kite: We were not extremely close. 4:37:54 PM Kite: However, if she has gone missing perhaps we could look for her. Where was she last serving? 4:47:24 PM The Tower: Kysthic: She was still attached, but was given a couple weeks leave. She hasn't been heard from since. It's... not uncommon. Many apprentices decide that this life is not for them. 4:47:51 PM Kite: She seemed committed. 4:53:30 PM The Tower: Kysthic:... Well. Would you mind doing me a favor, then? 4:53:51 PM Kite: What would you like me to do? 4:56:33 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Her family lives down in the Docks Ward. Would you go by there? Me or her Master could go, but if she's hiding because she's afraid of what we'll say if she has decided not to complete her training... I don't want to scare her any more than she might be. 4:57:19 PM Kite: Of course. ... why would she be afraid? 5:03:40 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Afraid of disappointing her master. Afraid that she'll be in trouble for going a bit AWOL. 5:04:32 PM Kite: ... there are many other worthy callings. If she has decided against this one, I do not think that is inherently bad. I'll visit her family. 5:06:55 PM | Edited 5:07:01 PM The Tower: Kysthic: It's not. Sometimes the call stays with you. Sometimes it's just there to lead you to another Song. 5:07:30 PM Kite: Yes. I'll go and see if she's there. 5:08:35 PM The Tower: Kysthic: I appreciate it. 5:08:49 PM Kite: How have you been? 5:12:54 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Oh, not too bad. Started training some younglings in swordplay. Been hanging around with Scribe more, too, since you kids got us reconnected. 5:14:15 PM Kite: Peer socialization is important. 5:16:12 PM Kite: I have also appreciated all your training. 5:18:01 PM The Tower: Kysthic: I heard that you been finding your way to non-violent solutinos more often than not. 5:20:13 PM Kite: Yes. 5:20:22 PM Kite: ... I do not think I would hesitate to use force when appropriate, however. 5:24:53 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Oh, me neither. You're too pragmatic not to. 5:25:15 PM Kite: I try to be. 5:29:20 PM Kite: I have tried to be a credit to you as well. 5:30:12 PM The Tower: He ruffles your hair! Or tries to, since your hair is complicated, and instead ends up awkwardly patting it. 5:30:34 PM *** Kite smiles at him. *** 5:33:40 PM The Tower: Kysthic: So! Any romance yet! That tends to go hand in hand with adventuring. 5:34:50 PM Kite: ... why would there be romance? 5:37:15 PM The Tower: Kysthic: It just... happens! 5:37:41 PM Kite: I do not think it happens much to me. 5:39:08 PM Kite: ... I would not object, in theory. 5:43:48 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Why wouldn't it happen to you? 5:44:04 PM The Tower: He narrows his eyes. "Did someone say that? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" 5:44:19 PM *** Kite is mystified. *** 5:44:28 PM Kite: ... no. Why would you? 5:48:33 PM The Tower: Kysthic blinks. "Ahh, don't worry about it. Just being protective." 5:49:14 PM Kite: I do not think I require protection. I merely meant that I am somewhat... odd. 5:49:55 PM The Tower: Kysthic: So? Everyone's odd, Kite, and your particular kind of odd is very endearing. 5:50:18 PM Kite: To you. Not to everyone. 5:53:34 PM The Tower: Kysthic: To me, and others. Who wants to be appealing to everyone? That sounds exhausting. 5:54:51 PM Kite: That is true. 5:54:58 PM *** Kite shrugs. *** 5:55:10 PM Kite: It is not a matter of great concern. 5:56:10 PM The Tower: Kysthic: So no romance? 5:56:38 PM Kite: No? ... not that I have noticed? 5:57:59 PM The Tower: Kysthic: How about with the others? 6:00:19 PM Kite: N... uncertain, actually. Vashti has expressed interest in a priest of Eilistraee. 6:04:09 PM The Tower: Kysthic: That the celestial girl? Well, good for her. 6:05:47 PM Kite: He seems agreeable enough. 6:07:41 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Just... when some prince you rescue asks for your hand in marriage, don't act so surprised. 6:08:12 PM Kite: ... why would a prince wish to marry me? 6:17:22 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Because you're heroic or charming. IT was just an example! These things just happen sometimes. 6:19:00 PM Kite: ... they do not appear to be happening to us. 6:22:47 PM | Edited 6:22:55 PM The Tower: Kysthic: You're still new to this yet. 6:24:49 PM Kite: Did prince you rescued ask for your hand in marriage? 6:28:56 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Scribe's, anyway. 6:29:07 PM Kite: What did he say? 6:32:58 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Scribe turned him down, of course, but pretty gently . Or as gently as Scribe could manage. Monks are often not the best at being... diplomatic. 6:35:11 PM Kite: I do not think a prince would ask me. I would not be a suitable spouse. 6:37:33 PM The Tower: Kysthic: I think you'd make a great princess, personally. 6:39:47 PM Kite: ... I am a commoner and a servant of the Song. 6:41:12 PM The Tower: Kysthic: I mean, besides that stuff. 6:41:43 PM The Tower: He grins, and waves it off. "Anyway. I should get going. HEre's Liria's family's address." 6:42:31 PM *** Kite takes it. *** 6:42:37 PM Kite: Thank you. I will certainly look into it. 6:49:27 PM The Tower: He takes his leave! He pays for the pancakes of course. He always pays. 6:51:11 PM *** Kite vows to pay next time! *** 6:51:19 PM *** Kite then goes to find Liria's family! *** 6:53:39 PM The Tower: So you get down to the Docks Ward neighborhood in question in fairly short order. 6:56:45 PM *** Kite looks for the address! *** 7:01:03 PM The Tower: ((Imma run and get some food real quick! Brb! 7:04:23 PM Kite: ((Okay!)) 7:20:43 PM The Tower: (Back!)) 7:20:52 PM Kite: ((Woot!)) 7:21:54 PM The Tower: So you find the small building that the family lives in! It's a storefront with an apartment upstairs. 7:23:30 PM *** Kite steps into the store! *** 7:26:09 PM The Tower: It's a store selling furniture, it seems! Nice, handmade wooden stuff. 7:27:01 PM *** Kite looks for an employee! *** 7:27:29 PM The Tower: There's a pleasant looking human woman behind the counter. She smiles at you ask you come in. 7:28:18 PM Kite: Hello. I am looking for Liria? 7:28:22 PM Kite: Or perhaps one of her relatives. 7:32:55 PM The Tower: She blinks. ".... are you a friend of Liria's? I'm Emm, her mother." 7:35:15 PM Kite: Yes. We were friends at school. I'm Kite. 7:41:40 PM The Tower: She smiles. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" 7:42:46 PM Kite: I was hoping to speak with Liria. 7:49:20 PM Kite: ...please. 7:51:17 PM | Edited 7:51:25 PM The Tower: She sighs, thinking for a long moment. "... you're not going to take her back, right?" 7:51:40 PM Kite: Not if she does not wish to go back. 7:54:04 PM The Tower: She nods, and walks by you to lock the door for now. "Okay. I... don't think she would be in trouble if she went back. But.... I think there's something else going on." 7:54:37 PM Kite: I would like to try to help her. And be sure she's where she wants to be. 7:55:53 PM The Tower: Emm: She's barely talked to me about what's troubling her. Maybe you can help you. Or at least, maybe she'll be more open with you. 7:56:43 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:56:46 PM Kite: I would like to talk to her. 8:02:10 PM The Tower: SHe nods, and takes you up a flight of stairs to a cozy little apartment. 8:02:41 PM *** Kite follows. *** 8:05:59 PM The Tower: And she indicates a door! She walks up and knocks lightly. "Liria, there's someone here to see you. It's a friend of yours..." She looks at you expectantly! 8:06:07 PM Kite: It's me, Kite. 8:06:52 PM The Tower: YOu hear her voice from the other side. ".... Kite?" She sounds.... tired. "... Why are you here?" 8:07:28 PM Kite: I wanted to make sure you're all right. 8:13:24 PM The Tower: Liria: .... You made it through your training, didn't you? 8:13:33 PM The Tower: Liria: You're a real paladin now? 8:14:00 PM Kite: Yes. 8:14:12 PM The Tower: Liria: ... you should leave. 8:14:29 PM Kite: I don't want to leave. 8:14:37 PM Kite: I would like to help, if I can. Please? 8:15:02 PM The Tower: Liria: You can't. 8:15:42 PM Kite: Then I would like to give you a hug, if you do not object. You sound upset. 8:17:44 PM Kite: ... you know I can not possibly leave while you sound like that. 8:18:08 PM The Tower: She opens the door a crack! She's very pale, and her eyes look red in the low light. 8:19:01 PM Kite: Are you ill? Upset? Pregnant? Cursed? 8:21:12 PM The Tower: She looks at you. ".... I'm a monster now." 8:21:32 PM *** Kite blinks. *** 8:21:36 PM Kite: What sort? 8:23:07 PM The Tower: She indicates her eyes, and a wound on her neck that looks like a bite. "Vampire." 8:23:23 PM Kite: Oh. 8:23:28 PM Kite: ... may I come in? 8:25:15 PM The Tower: she sighs, and nods, letting you into her room! It looks like she was in her bed, and she goes right back into there, pulling the covers up over her. 8:26:01 PM *** Kite closes the door behind her and sits on the bed next to her. *** 8:26:48 PM Kite: Would you like to tell me what happened? ... and are you certain you are a vampire now? 8:32:06 PM The Tower: She nods. You think. At least the lump under the bedcovers bobs in an affirmative way. 8:32:45 PM *** Kite takes her shoes off and crawls under the blanket herself beside her friend. *** 8:33:32 PM Kite: Are you in need of sustenance? 8:34:16 PM The Tower: Livia: ... I'm very hungry, but I'm not going to drink any blood. 8:34:40 PM Kite: Why? 8:34:53 PM Kite: I have seen you eat meat before. 8:35:18 PM The Tower: Livia: ... food doesn't do anything for me anymore. I need blood. But.... I don't want to feed the curse. 8:35:49 PM Kite: I do not think that's how it works, Liria. 8:37:04 PM The Tower: Livia: I don't want to give into it. 8:37:18 PM The Tower: Livia: I don't want to be a vampire. 8:37:19 PM *** Kite takes her hand under the covers. *** 8:38:29 PM Kite: We may be able to break the curse. 8:40:41 PM The Tower: Livia: How? 8:41:37 PM Kite: I am not certain. However, it would require time to investigate, and most likely a learned cleric's assistance. 8:49:04 PM *** Kite squeezes her hand. Is it cold? *** 8:49:23 PM The Tower: Cold and a bit clammy! 8:50:54 PM Kite: I am concerned you would not survive without blood, Liria. 8:51:53 PM The Tower: She hides further under the covers and cries! 8:53:24 PM Kite: ... it is only bad if you take it from an unwilling victim. You seem determined not to do that. 8:53:41 PM The Tower: Liria: I don't want to be a vampire! 8:54:10 PM Kite: It is not permanent. 8:57:14 PM Kite: ... but you will have to be a vampire for a time. 9:00:49 PM Kite: That does not make you a monster. 9:03:22 PM The Tower: She pouts. ".... I was afraid to go back." 9:03:55 PM Kite: You do not have to go back if you don't want to. 9:04:21 PM Kite: But you do have to drink blood, I think. I would be happy to donate, if you wish. There is nothing immoral about taking a gift freely offered. 9:13:33 PM The Tower: She nods, slowly. "I don't wanna hurt you, though." 9:14:32 PM Kite: I am extremely resilient. However, if you were to limit it to the count of ten that might be best, for the first time. 9:15:24 PM The Tower: Liria: . .. Okay. You count? 9:16:11 PM Kite: All right. 9:20:00 PM The Tower: She bites her lower lip. "Okay. I've not done this before. So let me know if you're.... dying, or something. smite me if you need to." 9:20:17 PM Kite: It is far more likely that I would faint. In which case, you should stop. 9:20:56 PM The Tower: She nods! And suddenly she's all teeth, and biting your neck! 9:21:37 PM *** Kite lets her, of course, and gives her a hug while she does. Pat. Pat. *** 9:21:43 PM *** Kite also starts counting quietly. *** 9:21:57 PM Kite: One. Two. Three. Four. Five... 9:24:44 PM The Tower: She keeps drinking, her fingers tensing around your arms. 9:25:11 PM Kite: Six. Seven. Eight... Nine... Ten. 9:25:22 PM The Tower: She does not stop! 9:25:44 PM Kite: Liria... you should likely stop now, please. 9:27:37 PM The Tower: She keeps goin! 9:27:43 PM *** Kite tries to push her away. *** 9:29:04 PM The Tower: You can, easily. 9:29:12 PM Kite: There. 9:29:19 PM Kite: How do you feel? 9:33:03 PM The Tower: Liria: ... much better. 9:33:21 PM Kite: Good. 9:34:05 PM Kite: We should go to the temple and see the clerics. 9:37:56 PM The Tower: Liria: ... I'm afraid. 9:38:18 PM Kite: I will go with you. 9:46:15 PM The Tower: Liria: ... okay. 9:47:13 PM Kite: It will be all right. 9:47:31 PM Kite: You mustn't let yourself starve like that again. Come on. 9:47:36 PM *** Kite stands up and puts her shoes back on. *** 9:49:07 PM The Tower: She gets out of bed and starts getting dressed! She still seems pretty slow and sluggish. 9:50:34 PM Kite: We could wait until after sunset if you wish... but it may be safest to go now. 9:50:51 PM The Tower: Liria: Okay. 9:52:39 PM Kite: Come on. 9:52:42 PM *** Kite opens the door for her. *** 9:57:35 PM The Tower: It's slow going! But eventually, you get her to the temple. 9:58:01 PM *** Kite finds a cleric so that she can explain the situation! *** 9:58:25 PM The Tower: Luckily, you find Kysthic fairly easily, actually. 9:58:48 PM *** Kite brings her to Kysthic. *** 9:59:04 PM Kite: She has become a vampire and would like to break the curse. 10:01:30 PM The Tower: Kysthic: .... that was not what I was expecting. 10:03:31 PM *** Kite shrugs. *** 10:03:40 PM Kite: I warned her it could potentially take some time. 10:04:43 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Who did this to her? 10:05:21 PM Kite: I did not ask. 10:09:23 PM The Tower: Kysthic looks at Liria questioningly. "I.... don't know who it was. He was this elf I met in a tavern.... very charming, we danced and talked and laughed...." 10:10:15 PM Kite: Did he give a name? 10:10:38 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Aron. 10:11:11 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:11:16 PM Kite: Do you recall which tavern? 10:12:38 PM The Tower: She thinks. "The... the Twisted Vine. Over in the High Ward." 10:12:45 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:12:52 PM Kite: I will attempt to investigate, if you do not object. 10:15:45 PM The Tower: Kysthic: Good idea. I'll make sure she gets into one of the Clerics. 10:16:44 PM Kite: I gave her some of my blood so that she would feel better. 10:17:13 PM The Tower: Kysthic: ... you alright? 10:17:37 PM Kite: Yes. I would like a glass of water, however. Or perhaps juice. 10:18:08 PM The Tower: He nods and has one of the acolytes get it while he puts a hand on your shoulder and casts a spell on you. 10:18:18 PM The Tower: ((You were down 1 pt of Con, but he Restores it.)) 10:18:27 PM Kite: Thank you. 10:23:57 PM The Tower: You are brought fruit juice! 10:24:12 PM *** Kite drinks it, thanking the person who brought it. *** 10:24:26 PM *** Kite then gives Liria a careful hug. *** 10:24:28 PM Kite: Try not to worry. 10:24:50 PM The Tower: Liria: .... thanks, Kite. 10:25:23 PM Kite: You're welcome. You will be all right. 10:25:27 PM *** Kite heads to the bar! *** 10:30:01 PM The Tower: Takes you a couple hours to make your way to that part of the city, but you find it! There's very good fiddle music coming from inside. 10:31:08 PM *** Kite changes her appearance on the way over so that she looks, well... cuter. Hair a few shades off Liria's and a little bit bustier and less muscular. *** 10:34:09 PM The Tower: Ooooh, a sting! Easily done. 10:35:08 PM *** Kite isn't going to necessarily do that, since she's not that good at acting. But she does want to at least not put him off. *** 10:41:20 PM The Tower: YOu go in! It's a hoppin' tavern. There's a good looking guy up on the small stage fiddling a lively tune, people are laughing and dancing. There's a lot of good energy in here. 10:43:13 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 10:46:56 PM The Tower: All kinds of people, all around! 10:47:37 PM *** Kite listens to the music for a little bit and then goes to get an ale. And ask if there's a guy named Aron around. *** 10:52:44 PM The Tower: The barkeep looks over at you. "Aron? Who's askin?" 10:53:31 PM Kite: I am. 10:53:33 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 10:54:22 PM The Tower: He looks you over, smiling. "Good answer. Well, I'm Aron. What can I do for you?" 10:58:41 PM Kite: I heard you knew how to show a girl a good time. 11:00:19 PM The Tower: He grins, and the musician finishes playing before he moves into a different song, something slower, quieter, but still somewhat upbeat. 11:03:29 PM The Tower: Aron: And where'd you hear that? 11:03:55 PM The Tower: He smiles at you. 11:04:18 PM The Tower: He is very good looking. Not just physically but there is something about him that is attractive as well. 11:04:25 PM Kite: Oh, a friend told me. 11:07:47 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 11:08:23 PM The Tower: He leans over the bar toward you! "So who was this friend?" 11:09:58 PM Kite: Liria. Why did you turn her into a vampire? 11:14:44 PM The Tower: He blinks. And blinks. "I.... what?" 11:15:05 PM Kite: Why did you turn her into a vampire? 11:17:05 PM The Tower: Aron: .... I don't know what you're talking about. And you have the wrong person. 11:17:27 PM The Tower: He looks into your eyes! "You have the wrong person." 11:17:33 PM The Tower: He is clearly trying to vampire Charm you. 11:17:37 PM The Tower: But.... nothing happens. 11:17:43 PM *** Kite is not amused. *** 11:17:46 PM Kite: I do not have the wrong person. 11:17:53 PM The Tower: Aron: ... you do have the wrong person. 11:18:02 PM The Tower: And he runs. 11:18:02 PM Kite: No. Answer my question. 11:18:12 PM The Tower: The music stops at this point. 11:18:20 PM *** Kite runs after him, and yells "STOP THAT MAN, HE IS UNDER ARREST." *** 11:20:17 PM The Tower: He is behind the bar, and has darted into a back room that's blocked off to you if you don't get over the bar yourself. 11:20:25 PM *** Kite hops the bar! *** 11:20:49 PM The Tower: It looks pretty cool. 11:21:00 PM The Tower: Since Kite is pretty agile. 11:21:08 PM *** Kite is very agile, and tears into the back room! *** 11:24:29 PM The Tower: He's running out into a back alley, out of a back door there! 11:24:39 PM *** Kite sprints after him! *** 11:25:07 PM Kite: STOP! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS! 11:25:23 PM The Tower: He's very fast! 11:25:54 PM *** Kite pursues! *** 11:28:36 PM The Tower: HE runs down an alleyway, and is running away from crowds, it seems. 11:29:01 PM Kite: DO YOU NEED HELP? 11:29:04 PM *** Kite chases him. *** 11:32:14 PM The Tower: "YOU WILL NOT STOP MY PLANS." 11:32:38 PM Kite: I SAID DO YOU NEED HELP? 11:33:12 PM The Tower: "IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME STOP CHASING ME." 11:33:59 PM *** Kite runs faster. *** 11:35:23 PM The Tower: He stops down the alley from you, and about 30 feet away, you see him start to cast a spell. 11:35:41 PM *** Kite charges him. *** 11:37:25 PM The Tower: Gimme... an athletics check. 11:37:48 PM Kite: ((Argh. That's based on Str, not Dex. 6.)) 11:37:58 PM The Tower: ((You can use Dex.)) 11:38:34 PM Kite: ((16!)) 11:38:50 PM The Tower: Since you're barreling into him, and already running, it's more about aiming yourself properly, and you do that! It's not elegant, but you knock him over! 11:39:12 PM *** Kite tries to catch his hands so she can hold him down. *** 11:42:03 PM The Tower: Aron: Nononononononono. Not supposed to be this way! 11:42:51 PM Kite: Tell me about your plans. 11:45:02 PM The Tower: Aron: He said I would be like a god, and get everything I ever wanted, and.... .... 11:45:22 PM The Tower: Aron: ... I'm... really stupid, aren't I. I just said it all out loud and... I was fooled, bad. 11:46:11 PM Kite: He who? 11:47:48 PM The Tower: and ARon, the guy you're currently pinning down, just.... shrivels.Like... one second, he's a flesh and blood, if slightly cool to the touch person, and the enxt, it's like he's a mass of.. .paper, just collaspsing in your hands. 11:48:13 PM *** Kite tries to catch some of it. *** 11:51:04 PM The Tower: It's easy enough, it's not going anywhere! But it just seems like paper, like... he was a man made of origami, and it all just got wet so it fell apart. 11:51:10 PM The Tower: Even though it's not wet. 11:51:52 PM *** Kite collects as much of it as she can and heads back to the temple, resuming her normal appearance as she does. ***